Seni Budaya
by ranyy89
Summary: Seni Budaya kelas 10
1. Seni Rupa 2 Dimensi

**Elemen Dasar dan Prinsip Seni Rupa**

Seni rupa dalam bentuknya terdiri atas unsur-unsur atau elemen dasar rupa yaitu,

Unsur **Fisik** : titik, **garis** , bidang, **bentuk,** warna, **tekstur,** ruang dan **cahaya**. Dan unsur

 **Non Fisik :** kesatuan, **keselarasan** , aksen/penekanan, **irama atau ritme** , proporsi, **komposisi dan keseimbangan**.

Unsur Fisik :

1\. **_Titik_** : unsur seni rupa paling dasar yang melahirkan garis, bentuk, bidang, warna,

tekstur, ruang maupun gelap terang.

2\. **_Garis_** : yang terbentuk Karena penggabungan unsur titik, yang merupakan batas

limit dari bidang, ruang, warna maupun tekstur. Dan berdasarkan jenisnya garis

dibedakan dari Garis lurus, panjang, pendek, lengkung, miring, vertical, horizontal,

diagonal,berombak, patah-patah, spiral, purus-putus, tebal tipis, dll.

3\. **_Bidang_** : adalah perkembangan dari penampilan garis yang membatasi suatu

bentuk sehingga dapat membentuk bidang yang melingkupi beberapa sisi. Bidang

terbentuk dari pertemuan ujung-ujung garis dan bias juga Karena sapuan warna.

Berdasarkan bentuknya ada bidang Biomorfis, geometris, bersudut dan tak

beraturan.

4\. **_Bentuk_** : adalah unsur seni rupa dari gabungan berbagai bidang. Bentuk

dikelompokkan dalam 2 macam yaitu : Geometris / beraturan dan Non Geometris

/tak beraturan.

5\. **_Warna_** : unsur seni rupa yang menimbulkan kesan pantulan cahaya pada mata.

Warna dikelompokan menjadi : Warna Primer, adalah warna dasar yang tidak

diperoleh dari campuran warna lain.

Warna primer terdiri dari warna merah, kuning dan biru

Warna Sekunder, adalah warna yang dapatkan dari campuran dua warna

primer dalam takaran tertentu

Warna Tersier, adalah warna yang didapatkan dari pencampuran warna sekunder

Warna Analogus, adalah deretan warna yang letaknya berdampingan dalam

satu lingkaran warna atau berdekatan

Warna Komplementer, adalah warna yang kontras dan letaknya bersebrangan dalam satu lingkaran warna

6\. **_Tekstur_** : adalah sifat dan keadaan suatu permukaan bidang atau permukaan

benda pada sebuah karya seni rupa yang bisa dilihat maupun diraba. Tekstur

dapat dibedakan menjadi tekstur nyata dan tekstur semu.

7\. **_Ruang_** : adalah unsur seni rupa dengan dua sifat. Dalam seni rupa dua dimensi,

ruang bersifat semu sedangkan dalam seni rupa tiga dimensi, ruang bersifat nyata.

8\. **_Cahaya_** (Gelap Terang) : Cahaya dapat juga muncul sebagai perwujudan dalam

karya yang disebut gelap terang. Teknik pencahayaan tau gelap terang ada

dua yaitu chiaroscuro yaitu peralihan gradasinya bertahap dan silhouette

yaitu gradasi bayangannya tidak bertahap.

Unsur **Non Fisik** :

1\. **_Kesatuan_** : satu unsur dengan unsur lainnya saling berkaitandalam sebuah

komposisi yang utuh.

2\. **_Keselarasan_** : merupakan prinsip yang mengatur agar unsur unsur seni rupa

tertata dalam sebuah kesatuan yang terpadu dengan selaras.

3\. **_Aksen atau penekanan_** : adalah sesuatu yang lain dari pada yang lain yang

membuat mata tertuju ke obyek yang menjadi aksen karena menjadi pusat

perhatian. Pusat perhatian ini dapat karena warna, shape, garis atau kontras,

yang secara spontan juga memberikan kesan tidak monoton.

4\. **_Irama atau ritme_** : Unsur yang diulang ulang, Pengulangan unsur inilah yang

menimbulkan ritme/irama. Ritme yang harmonis dapat meningkatkan nillai estetik

sebuah karya seni rupa.

5\. **_Proporsi_** : perbandingan atau ukuran antara bagian bagian dari karya seni rupa.

6\. **_Komposisi_** : prinsip yang mengatur organisasi penempatan unsur-unsur yang

digunakan.

7\. **_Keseimbangan atau balance_** : prinsip yang membuat perasaan pengamat

merasa tidak terganggu


	2. Seni Rupa 2 Dimensi (09-17 04:14:33)

**Medium dan Bahan Karya Seni rupa**

Bahan untuk berkarya seni rupa ini juga banyak macam dan ragamnya, ada yang berfungsi sebagai bahan utama (medium) dan ada pula sebagai bahan penunjang.

 **medium** terdiri dari : **kanvas, tembok, papan kertas gambar, cat warna, pensil**.

 **penunjang** terdiri dari : **kuas, palet objek, bingkai** dsb.

 **Cabang cabang Seni Rupa**

Berdasarkan **matranya** maka seni rupa dibagi dua yaitu : karya seni rupa **dua** dimensi dan karya seni rupa **tiga** dimensi.

Pengertian karya seni rupa :

1\. **2 dimensi** : karya seni yang hanya memilik ukuran **panjang dan lebar** dan hanya bisa dinikmati dari 1 sisi saja,

2\. 3 Dimensi : karya seni yang mempunyai ukuran **panjang lebar dan tinggi** (mempunyai ruang) dan bisa dinikmati lebih dari 1 sisi.

Berdasarkan **fungsi** ada seni rupa **murni** ( **pure** art)dan seni rupa **terapam** ( **applied** art).

karya seni rupa juga digolongkan berdasarkan karakteristik media (alat, teknik, dan bahan) serta orientasi pembuatannya.

Berdasarkan **karakteristik** tersebut kita mengenal berbagai jenis karya seni rupa seperti seni **lukis** , seni **patung** , seni **grafis,** seni **kriya** , dan **desain.**

Dari **perwujudannya** ada seni rupa statis dan seni rupa dinamis.

1\. Seni rupa **statis** adalah seni rupa yang **tidak berubah dan selalu tetap bentuknya seperti lukisan dan patung,** dsb.

2\. Seni rupa yang **dinamis** adalah karya seni rupa yang memunculkan **pergerakan** seperti **happening art, iklan TV, iklan LCD di jalan raya**

Seni Rupa ditinjau berdasarkan **masanya** dibagi menjadi :

1\. Seni Rupa **Tradisional** adalah seni rupa yang **dibuat dengan aturan tertentu** sebagai pedoman dalam berkarya seni dan dibuat berulang-ulang tanpa merubah bentuk aslinya;

2\. Seni Rupa **Modern,** adalah karya seni yang ditandai dengan munculnya kreativitas untuk **menciptakan hal yang baru** yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya;

3\. Seni Rupa **Kontemporer,** adalah karya seni yang pemunculannya **dipengaruhi oleh waktu** dimana karya seni tersebut diciptakan

 **Fungsi Seni Rupa**

Selain fungsi seni sebagai **alat pendidikan** , juga bisa berfungsi sebagai Fungsi Individu atau pemenuhan kebutuhan fisik dan Fungsi pemenuhan kebutuhan emosional dan Fungsi **Sosial** yang terdiri dari : Fungsi Sosial Seni di bidang **rekreasi** ,Fungsi Sosial Seni bidang **komunikasi** , Fungsi Sosial di bidang Pendidikan dan Fungsi Sosial Seni di bidang **rohani.**

 **Berkarya Seni Rupa**

Pada dasarnya adalah proses membentuk gagasan dan mengolah media seni rupa untuk mewujudkan bentuk-bentuk atau gambaran-gambaran yang baru. Mengolah media pada dasarnya adalah menggunakan bahan dan alat untuk menyusun unsur-unsur visual seperti garis, bidang, warna, tekstur, dan bentuk.

Berkarya seni rupa ada bermacam-macam bentuk. Misalnya: berkarya seni keramik, berkarya seni lukis, patung, kerajinan, grafis dsb.

1\. Keramik : Seni keramik pada dasarnya seni yang menggunakan bahan tanah liat yang melalui proses pembentukan dan pembakaran dengan suhu yang berbedabeda

2\. Seni Lukis : Lukisan merupakan sebuah karya seni lukis yang dibuat dengan cara memulaskan cat menggunakan alat kuas lukis, pisau palet atau peralatan lain, pemulasan cat dengan berbagai warna dan nuansa gradasi warna, dengan kedalaman warna yang tertentu dan juga komposisi warna tertentu dari bahan warna pigmen warna dalam pelarut dan gen pengikat untuk pengencer air.

 **Aliran Seni Lukis**

1\. **Realisme** : aliran yang menampilkan karya lukis apa adanya dalam **kehidupan sehari hari** dan lebih ke suasana atau suatu kejadian **kehifupan sosial masyarakat**.

2\. **Naturalisme** : aliran yang berusaha menampilkan suatu obyek yang **alami** dan lebih ke **pemandangan alam**.

3\. **Kubisme** : aliran yang berusaha mengabstraksi suatu obyek ke dalam **bentuk bentuk geometris** tertentu.

4\. **Romantisme** : aliran yang lebih menampilkan nilai-nilai fantastis, **indah** , **irasional** dan absurd.

5\. **Ekspresionisme** : aliran yang lebih mengutamakan **curahan batin si pelukis** secara bebas seperti kekerasan, kengerian, kemiskinan, kesedihan dan tingkah laku manusia.

6\. **Surealisme :** aliran yang menggambarkan suatu obyek yang **tidak nyata** seperti di **dunia mimpi**

7\. Dsb.

 **Nilai Estetis karya Seni Rupa =**

1\. Bersifat **Obyektif** : memandang keindahan sebuah karya seni rupa berada pada karya seni itu sendiri

secara kasat mata. Keindahan sebuah karya seni rupa tersusun dari komposisi yang baik, perpaduan warna yang sesuai, penempatan objek yang membentuk kesatuan, dan sebagainya.

2\. Bersifat **Subyektif** : keindahan tidak hanya pada unsur-unsur fisik yang diserap oleh mata secara visual, tetapi ditentukan oleh selera penikmatnya atau orang yang melihatnya.


	3. Seni Rupa 3 Dimensi

berdasarkan fungsinya karya seni rupa 3 dimensi dibedakan menjadi karya yang memiliki fungsi **pakai** (seni rupa terapan-applied art) dan karya seni rupa yang hanya

memiliki fungsi **ekspresi** (seni rupa murni-pure art).

Nilai estetis pada sebuah karya seni rupa dibagi menjadi 2 yaitu :

 **Obyektif** : memandang keindahan sebuah karya seni rupa berada pada karya seni itu sendiri secara **kasat mata**

 **Subyektif** : keindahan tidak hanya pada unsur-unsur fisik yang dicerap oleh mata secara visual, tetapi ditentukan oleh **selera orang yang melihatnya**

Contoh kaya seni rupa 3 Dimensi :

1\. **terapan** : anyaman, meja/kursi ukir, lemari ukir, arloji, dsb

2\. **murni** : patung, gerabah, kriya logam, paper craft, topeng, gantungan kunci, dsb

Unsur-unsur yang ada dalam karya seni rupa 3 dimensi adalah :

\- Mempunyai panjang, lebar dan tinggi

\- Mempunyai ruang

\- Bisa dilihat dari segala sudut pandang

Daerah-daerah di Indonesia memiliki bahan dan media yang bermacam-macam dalam teknik

membuat karya seni rupa 3 dimensi, semua berdasarkan lingkungan daerah tersebut.

Berikut ini adalah teknik-teknik yang biasa digunakan dalam pembuatan karya seni rupa 3

dimensi:

1\. Teknik **Aplikasi** – merupakan sebuah karya hias yang digunakan dalam seni menjahit

dengan cara **menempelkan bermacam macam kain** , **benda atau potongan gambar apapun yang sudah digunting seperti bentuk bunga** , **binatang, boneka dan bentuk lainnya disebuah kain** sebagai hiasan untuk mempercantik.

2\. Teknik **Mozaik** – merupakan sebuah teknik menggambar dengan menggunakan **suatu bentuk geometris tertentu**. Bentuk geometris digunakan untuk mengganti bahan pewarna.

3\. Teknik **Merakit** – merupakan sebuah karya seni dengan cara **menyambungkan berbagai potongan bahan bahan**. Cara ini bisa disebut dengan merakit, rakitan adalah hasil

karyanya. Contohnya : Paper craft, Puzzle dsb.

4\. Teknik **Pahat** – merupakan teknik yang membuat karya seni dengan **membuang bahan bahan yang tidak digunakan.** Biasa dibuat menggunakan alat martil, pahat, kikir dan sebagainya.

5\. Teknik **Cor/Menuang** – merupakan karya seni yang dilakukan dengan cara **menuangkan bahan cair ke sebuah alat cetakan**. Bahan cair yang biasa digunakan terbuat dari semen,

karet, logam dan sebagainya.


End file.
